A number of attempts have been made to provide a heated steering wheel to alleviate touching of a cold steering wheel by a driver, especially during cold weather.
Previous approaches involved the use of a length of resistance wire as a heating element, either embedded within the steering wheel, within a protective sheath, and/or extending within a hollow steering wheel. An electrical current is then arranged to pass through the resistance wire. However, various factors effect the utility of these arrangements, including the inherent complexity required in applying the heating element, along with the major structural modifications required within the steering wheel itself, all of which add cost to the manufacture.
Assembling a heating steering wheel can be labor intensive due to the complex three-dimensional shape of modern steering wheels and the poor elongation characteristics of heating elements. Imperfections in the outer surface of the steering wheel, some of which are artifacts of the process used to form it, can effect performance. For example, the so-called parting line from molding the steering wheel may serve as a wear point where abrasion of a heating element occurs during normal use.
Provided for herein is a method of making a heated steering wheel comprising depositing an electrically conductive layer on at least a portion of a steering wheel substrate to produce thereon a heating element for receiving an electrical current and providing a source of heat.
Also disclosed is a heating element for a steering wheel comprising an electrically conductive layer deposited on at least a portion of a steering wheel substrate arranged to receive an electrical current and to provide a source of heat.
Further disclosed is a heated steering wheel assembly comprising an electrically conductive layer deposited on at least a portion of a steering wheel substrate to produce thereon a heating element for receiving an electrical current and providing a source of heat; and a second layer deposited over at least a portion of said heating element.
Preferably, the heating element disclosed is easily applied directly to the outer surface of a steering wheel substrate. Also preferably it is disposed over the entire surface to be heated so as to provide a smooth outer surface in that the outer surface is essentially free from defects present in the underlying substrate.
The above-described and other features and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated and understood by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, drawings, and appended claims.